


kiss me, it doesn't matter if it hurts.

by softksjs



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Injury, Enemies and Lovers, F/F, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softksjs/pseuds/softksjs
Summary: Eve is a spy and has always been chasing after infamous criminal Nicole Noone. But when she does catch her, there's always more kissing than capturing.





	kiss me, it doesn't matter if it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been loving nicole this season and eve's relationship with her so here you go! title is from the song blood sweat and tears by bts :-)

_ She’s beautiful _ , Eve thought and then she got punched in the face. Spitting blood out of her mouth, she turned her head to look back at her assailant who ironically is the beautiful woman who she couldn’t stop thinking about. The woman smirked, fists raised for a fight and even though Eve was pretty sure she was in love with her, she was definitely going to give her one.

 

Eve spit one more time and then raised her fists as well, instinctevely moving to the left when the woman moved forward with a punch. She dodged it easily, landing a hit to the woman’s stomach and darting away backwards. “Come on, Noone, we all know this is going to end in a draw so let’s just kiss and make up!” 

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Well, only in the daytime, darling.” Nicole replied, biting her lip to keep from smiling. Then she dropped into a crouch and leapt into the air, grabbing a pole from above to hang onto. She swung through the air, landing over Eve’s shoulder and ran, rounding a corner. 

 

Eve could only sigh, chasing after her. She got to the corner and took out her gun, pointing it into the darkness. She heard a laugh from above and pointed it into the air, hands held tight. Breathing heavily, she tried to listen for any noises that could point to where Nicole was hiding.

 

“You won’t shoot me. You didn’t earlier, so why would you now?”

 

“I think you’ll find that I’m full of surprises.” Eve took a step forward, eyes scanning the dark for any movements.

 

She heard a chuckle and turned around to see Nicole in front of her. She raised the gun to the woman’s chest, clenching her jaw. 

 

“Oh yes, you  _ were _ full of surprises in Paris, darling. When we were on one of our little escapades and you pushed me against a wall and made love to me. Now, that was nice.”

 

Eve’s jaw twitched. “You were being painfully beautiful that night.” 

 

Nicole moved closer and closer until the gun was pressed tight against her chest. “I quite like that.  _ Painfully  _ beautiful. You always did have a way with words.” 

 

The wind whipped around them and took Eve’s breath away. To be a spy was to be like winter--cold and ruthless. But Eve could never cut the summer out of her. The warmth she had in her heart had always been her weakness when it came to catching criminals. Particularly this one. The hands holding the gun shook. She  _ should  _ shoot her, but couldn’t. She backed up, letting the gun drop. 

 

“It’s been years, Nicole. I thought you were-”

 

“What,  _ dead _ ? As if I could ever let another spy hurt me except you.” 

 

She leaned in close and Eve could smell the mint of her toothpaste. She brought her hands up to Nicole’s face, her fingers tangling in her hair. Though it was cold, she felt warm in the woman’s embrace. She had missed this, the feel of her arms. Nicole smiled as she brought their lips together, hands roaming to to Eve’s waist to pull her closer. Then Eve felt a sharp pain in her side and backed up to see a knife sticking out of her.

 

“Nicole?” She fell forward into the woman’s arms, Nicole crouching down to set Eve gently on the ground.

 

“Don’t worry, Eve. I called an ambulance before I let you find me. Just couldn’t have you chasing after me.” 

 

“You fucking  _ stabbed  _ me!” 

 

“Come on, it wasn’t the first time. And it surely won’t be the last.” The sound of sirens cut her off abruptly and she leaned down to place a kiss on Eve’s head. “See you soon, my darling.” Then she vanished into the darkness.

  
_ Yeah, I love her _ , Eve thought and then she fainted. 


End file.
